


绑架犯和人质都是我【原创男主总攻】

by zuituzi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prop, binding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuituzi/pseuds/zuituzi
Summary: 原创男主x超级英雄，总攻文。夏珂是一个喜欢多开马甲玩弄超英的反派。被绑来的超英苦苦忍耐，不得不温顺的被人质进入，以防人质受伤。却不知道被逼的人质也是夏珂……
Relationships: You/Loki, You/Steve Rogers, You/Tony Stark
Kudos: 24





	绑架犯和人质都是我【原创男主总攻】

**Author's Note:**

> 出场的雷神索尔是洛基假扮，男主x伪装成索尔的洛基，有N-17描写，雷者慎入！

夏珂成神很久了。

曾经的他只是某个小世界中的反派，但是经过漫长的岁月之后，他的实力已经强大到完全可以被称为神明了。

能够肆意修改时间线，穿梭各种世界，给自己的分身设定完整的身份经历。只要夏珂想，他没有什么是得不到的。

但越是实力强大，这样的人生越是乏味无趣，简直无聊透顶了。

所以夏珂学会了给自己找乐子。那些世界中各种各样的出色人物太有趣了，灵魂五彩缤纷，美丽极了，观察他们的不同反应成了他的新爱好。

但是——夏珂腻了用武力强迫或者交往同他们上床的方式，前者的反应全都是不屈和挣扎的，最后弄得收场很血腥。后者平平淡淡的，没一点意思。

他决定玩点新花样。

在这个叫“漫威”的新世界里，有一批活跃在大众眼中的超级英雄，他们怀着正义之心保护民众，和各种罪犯做着艰苦斗争，他们有的身份是亿万富翁，有的是前战场老兵，有科学家、特工、机器人、甚至外星人。

但唯一相同的是，他们对普通民众的保护。超级英雄大多都有这个毛病，他们宁愿自己伤重战死，也不会在对敌的时候丢下普通人逃跑。

——这么有趣的设定，夏珂忍不住揣测，如果拿人质的安全来胁迫超级英雄自渎射精，或者让人质去上超英，给他们用上一些道具，这次他们的反应会不会更美味呢？ 

应该会比武力强迫温顺很多吧。

实验于是开始了。

第一个实验地点，在西伯利亚一望无际的雪原地下，有一个坚固的小型基地。这是夏珂向某个本地组织暂时“借”来用的。

有三位超级英雄已经在战斗中被捉来，钢铁侠托尼·斯塔克，美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯，以及之前说过的外星人，雷神索尔。 

夏珂虽然曾是反派，却不喜欢简单粗暴的对待敌人，滥用自己磅礴的神力。他甚至是很有礼貌的，举止似乎总是不带恶意的，迂回的谨慎的进行他的计划，享受着一切。

毕竟真想杀死超英，让超英崩溃或者屈服、他都能很快做到。那是毫无意义的，没难度也没趣，对谁都不好。

所以夏珂在抵达这个世界的时候，就给自己定下了规定——游戏开始之后不许使用神力，最多分出五个马甲的分身帮他做事。

这已经绰绰有余了。

——一个充当绑架者，另外两个和本体是人质的角色，到最后还剩两个分身够他分配呢。这其实没差，夏珂随时都能转换身体。

现在。

充当绑架者的这个他站在充当牢笼的房间门口，肩上披着一件宽大的黑色斗篷，严严实实包裹着全身，脸上戴着半个黑色硬质面具，只露出了嘴唇和下巴尖。

一切就绪，夏珂准备入场了。

……

托尼斯塔克是房间里最后惊醒的那一个。

鉴于他们才和某个又是从实验室里跑出来的大家伙，激烈的交火作战了一阵——托尼的鼻子又酸又疼，这肯定是在战甲里撞的。他逐渐步入中年的身体已经不再年轻了，在高强度的战斗后一旦失去了意识，就疲惫的接着沉沉睡去了，所以才醒的那么困难。

耳边女人低低的恐惧抽泣声却瞬间唤醒了托尼的回忆，他马上想到刚才发生了什么：“……！”

一个穿着黑色斗篷的家伙突然乱入了战场，托尼记忆中最后几秒就是那人抬了下手，巨大的冲力席卷全场，不远处传来了惊呼声，街道废墟上没来及逃走的一对夫妻护住他们的孩子，正发出了绝望呼喊。

条件反射举起盾扑过去救人的队长却在半路应声而倒——冲击波毫无障碍的穿过他的盾牌，让他瞬间失去了意识。

托尼当然也启动战甲直接往那个方向飞了，但看来他自己和队长有同样待遇了。

小胡子男人不大舒服的扭了一下手腕，打量着周围。在这种戒备情况下，他身上没了战甲还挺不习惯。

这是一个方形房间，四处都是密封的墙壁，没有窗户和透气孔。天花板上垂落着一条条不明材质的锁链，长得拖在地上，另一段系在托尼的手腕和脚腕上。

他抬头往旁边一看，并肩作战的队友史蒂夫正被锁在旁边，另一边坐着满脸无辜的索尔。试图被他们营救的一家三口也害怕的相拥缩在角落里。

房间里唯一的那扇房门紧闭着。

……他们居然被一起绑来了，不过幸好这家人没有遇难。

托尼有些沉重的心情猛然恢复了愉快。

老实说绑住他们的这些锁链范围宽松的不可思议，几乎等于没设，连托尼这样的体质都有把握在敌人来的时候和他们过上几招。

所以托尼也有了开玩笑的心情，他走到队友身边，晃了一下手腕上的锁链，冲美国队长揶揄的挑起了眉毛：“队长，你能打上一整天，嗯？”

史蒂夫回给他一个微妙的无奈表情，反击一句：“如果那时候你还醒着的话。”

两人一起把目光投向了第三个人——他们豪爽的大个子雷神索尔从刚才开始就异常的安静，乖的就像个假人。

“嘿，没睡醒吗？”托尼拖着锁链走过去，只差拿手在索尔眼前晃了。

“我不明白。”索尔只是困惑的说，“那个人到底用的是什么材质？”他哗啦啦的举起背着锁住他双手的锁链，又是一次蓄力，然后挣脱失败了。

“你们还好吗？”史蒂夫又温声询问墙角的一家三口，离他最近的是三人中的孩子，那是个青少年——不，或许是比彼得大的年轻人。

因为他的面容上带着明显的混血特征，显得面相稚嫩。身体又孱弱单薄，四肢没一点肌肉，一看就是那种校园里不喜欢运动的书呆子。

这个年轻人缩在父亲身边呆呆坐着，听着母亲的哭泣声，似乎已经吓傻了。

“他很好。”礼貌的陌生男声响起回答，厚沉的那扇门被推开，穿黑斗篷的男人施施然的站在那里，没有走进来的意思，他又歉意的补充了一句，

“现在很好，但马上就不好了。”

“你想做什么？”史蒂夫沉声的问。

能把他们三个不带伤势的轻松抓获，这次的敌人实力强劲，但是他还把普通人牵连了进来，肯定是有别的意图。

斗篷人没有回答，而是抬起手上的遥控器，选择了一个按钮。天花板上放出锁链的小洞中发出了机关响声，它们全都一寸寸往回缩着被吞了回去，这导致三位超级英雄的锁链一时间绞紧，他们只能在原地活动，甚至连自身平衡都很难保持。

“请原谅我的谨慎，你们都拥有不同常人的能力，为了避免干扰实验，所以请你们先冷静一会儿，失去自由只是暂时的。”

斗篷人说着，才终于走进房间，从那对夫妇间把他们的儿子拎了起来，又加长了他这根锁链，往门外走去。

“实验？什么实验？”托尼反应迅速的问。

斗篷人却漠视了他的反问，似乎打算用行动向他证明。

“不，不！”女人马上忘了哭泣，发出叫喊声伸手试图阻拦，可她加上她丈夫两人，甚至包括年轻人恐惧的挣扎都拦不住斗篷人。

——斗篷人靠身手战胜超级英雄或许会吃力，但对付他们几个普通人时，他们就像婴儿一样脆弱无力。

斗篷人拖着年轻人离开了房间，只把厚沉的门留下了一条缝。很快的，天花板上的机关再次开始运作，一个小光点亮起，把屏幕投射在了一面墙壁上。

“我们又见面了。”斗篷人打着招呼，两人出现在了画面中。这里肯定离房间不远，因为锁链是从门外拖进来的。

房间里是一个大游泳池或者泡澡池，池底很深，里面盛满了清澈的水。

“本来我打算送人进去，但是考虑到他可能会游泳的情况——”斗篷人突然踢了年轻人膝窝一下，他狼狈的摔倒在池边，然后被踩在了脚下。

“这样。”蹲下来的斗篷人牢牢摁着年轻人的金发，把他的脸浸进水里，在男孩剧烈挣扎的时候，斗篷人终于语气轻松的说出了他的意图。

“在场的三位超级英雄。”他礼貌的请求道，一本正经说出了奇怪的话，“能请谁进行自慰射精的实验吗？我对你们的体液样本很感兴趣。”

“……”三个人当然谁也没动。实际上，史蒂夫的脑子里因为敌人提出的无厘头要求还惊诧的空白了一瞬。

“哦……不，上帝。”父亲盯着屏幕喃喃了一句，他已经完全明白这是在做什么了。

“我喜欢有时间观念的谈话，因为这可以加快进程，也能减少不必要的牺牲。”没等到答案，斗篷人也并不生气，他只是耐心的说着，手中纹丝不动的牢牢摁着年轻人，

“普通人在水中闭气极限两到三分钟，失去意识两到三分钟，溺水五分钟以上停止呼吸心跳乃至死亡。除去各自自慰需要的时间，剩下的时间可以留给大家做决定，考虑一下吧？”

——那哪里还有考虑时间？！

岸边年轻人挣扎的力度都减弱了，他的双手垂在身侧，无力的胡乱拍打着，只能在水中用哭腔发出含糊不清的呜咽声，那种凄惨恐惧的悲鸣，简直能让每一个正常的人为之触动。

父亲彻底忍不住了，他腾的站起来往门口冲去，冲门外大声恳求道：“我来！我愿意，放开兰登！他已经呼吸不上来了！”

“不需要喊那么大声，在房间里说话我就可以听到。”斗篷人温和的回应一句，他偏头望向了一边，似乎正在查看房间监控。但他看着监控中开始脱下裤子的中年男人，脸上却无动于衷，只是贴心的提醒一句，“请注意审题，先生，我需要的实验样本是，那三位超级英雄中的。”

史蒂夫再次用尽全力的挣扎了一下，那些锁链纹丝不动，一点都没有崩断的意思，他只能被绑在这里，而屏幕里无辜的一个孩子马上要被淹死了：“……”

眼前的情景如此让人无力。

“我来吧。”美国队长终于下定决心，沉声说了出来。

【下接第二章】


End file.
